Tekken Tennis Tournament
by Coolgirl87
Summary: Can Asuka Kazama & Lili Rochefort reach the top of the tennis ranks in an all-out tennis championship? Note: This story takes on elements from the Tekken series and Mario Tennis: Power Tour.
1. Welcome Workout

[A whole array of 10 different students are all lined up, chatting excitedly among each other.]

Lili: Aha! This will be much fun!

Paul: I'm gonna be the #1 tennis player!

Kazuya: You fools have no chance...

Xiaoyu: Let's just have a good game, yeah?!

[One of the students stands in the line on her own, looking down and deep in thought.]

Asuka: _I've been waiting for this moment! I'm so excited! I can prove to them all i'm with the best!_

[At that point, the coach addresses them.]

Coach: Alright, new students! It's a sunshine morning, perfect time for the Welcome Workout!

Jin: ...Welcome Workout?

Coach: Right! One-by-one that machine over there _[points to a mechanical contraption on one side of the tennis court]_ will fire balls over to you! When you can deflect every single one, that's when you know you are ready to take on the greatest!

Asuka: _This is my chance..._

Coach: You there, the tall one! [points to Lili] You're up first! Go go go!

Lili: Ahh, I would be delighted!

Asuka: _Heh, what a prissy girl..._

Lili: Let's go!

[Lili then advances to the tennis court, opposite side of the machine.]

Lili: Bring it on!

[The contraption sends a tennis ball flying straight out of it's pipe, to which Lili deflects easily. Several more pop out of the machine only to be sent back by Lili's racket.]

Lili: It seems I have gotten quite the hang of this.

[The machine sends a few more, each within a split-second of each other that travel in different directions. Lili hits one, but struggles to sprint fast enough for the other two.]

Lili: Gah!

Coach: Disappointing! Back in line!

[Lili pouts as she is sent to the back of the line.]

Asuka: _Surely I can complete this..._

Coach: Next!

[The coach points to a Chinese kenpo master, mysterious in his ways. The man known as Feng Wei steps to the court.]

Feng: Hmph.

[The workout starts, and Feng is easily able to deflect every ball that pops out of the machine. A slight rumble trembles the area as he swings his racket.]

Asuka: _Something about this guy seems familiar..._

[Feng then takes his place to the side, the side belonging to the successful clearers.]

Coach: Wow...excellent work! I feel sorry for whoever next has to top that! And that would be...Miss Asuka Kazama!

Asuka: _[gasps]_ My turn?! Ok ok ok...

[Asuka approaches the court with a mix of nervousness and excitement.]

Asuka: I'm ready!

[The coach gives the signal as the machine begins to spit forth a ball towards Asuka, which she hits finely with her racket.]

Asuka: _Sweet!_

[Suddenly after that, the machine begins to pump out balls all in different directions, while Asuka runs back and forth, struggling to hit any of the balls. All the students start laughing at her.]

Asuka: _What the hell?! Why is this happening to me?!_

Coach: Seems that man before cleared it so easy, I figured i'd make em' go much faster! GO GO GO, MOVE IT!

[Asuka sprints back and forth in despair, aimlessly swinging her racket and failing to hit anything as the balls shoot out faster and faster, the laughs grow louder and she is hopelessly tired. Eventually, she becomes increasingly maddened at the students' jeering.]

Lili: At least hit more than one...

[Fed up, Asuka turns her head to Lili and the other students.]

Asuka: Hey! Quit it!

[The students all stop, but then start to wince.]

Julia: Look out!

Asuka: What...?

[Asuka then turns her head back, only to see a breakneck-speed ball rapidly getting bigger towards her face.]

[ _ **BAM!**_ ]


	2. Settling In and Settling Out

[Xiaoyu waves her hand over Asuka's face as Julia lifts Asuka's arm up and shakes it a little.]

Julia: Yup, she's out cold.

Xiaoyu: Dayummm! Wakey-wakey woman!

[Xiaoyu gives Asuka a few rapid slaps, to no avail as the other students look on in amusement. The coach comes running in.]

Coach: Aight aight, clear out! Can someone take this chick to the academy lodge?

[The students draw straws, to which Jin is unlucky.]

Jin: _[Sigh]_ I guess I will...

[Jin then lifts up the unconscious Asuka and slings her over his shoulder, walking away from the court.]

Coach: Now you think this gives you an excuse to stop training?! Let's go let's go! You're next, Mr. Sumo!

Ganryu: Wha-wha-wha...I don't wanna get knocked out like her!

Coach: Relax, kid! I've turned down the machine's speed! There should be no more incidents! Let's do this!

Ganryu: Okay, I guess...

[One by one the students take on and complete the Welcome Workout.]

Kazuya: Pathetic...

Law: Wahoo!

Lili: Ehehe, feels so good to finally complete that darn thing!

Xiaoyu: Now let's head over to the restaurant to celebrate!

[The students all cheer and are about to leave, when the coach addresses them.]

Coach: HALT!

[The students immediately stop dead in their tracks.]

Coach: There is still one thing we haven't addressed yet, the teams!

Kazuya: What?!

Lili: Ahh, so this is doubles is it?

Coach: That's right! And since most of you did good work out there, you get to choose your own teams! Pick wisely, from how people performed in the challenges you should have some indication of who you want to partner with! Godspeed!]

Lili: Alright, so who wants to team with me?

[The students all chatter among themselves, and walk of in groups of two. This eventually leaves Lili as the last one there.]

Lili: Wait, what?! Come back! I only failed it 10 times...! Oh shoot...everyone's left.

[Lili goes running to the Coach.]

Lili: There's no one else left! What do I do?

Coach: Well actually, you happen to be wrong, Miss Rochefort! There is one student that has not been picked!

Lili: You don't mean...?

Coach: Asuka Kazama!

Lili: Ahh-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah...noooo...are you serious?!

Coach: It's the only thing we can do! How unfortunate for you...

Lili: Bu-but...

Coach: Final orders! Now, begone!

[Lili leaves the court, deflated. She then goes to socialise with the other students at the restaurant. At one point, she and Julia are conversing about their partners while eating dinner.]

Lili: I just so happened to get stuck with the girl that got knocked out.

Julia: Tell me about it, I can barely understand a word my partner says...that sumo wrestler Ganryu.

Lili: Aww! Yeah there's something about that guy...

Julia: However, I still believe I could win with him. I have faith in him, he is my partner after all.

Lili: Ahh...I see...

[Lili and Julia part ways as Lili ponders to herself.]

Lili: _What Julia said is right...I should trust my teammate! We're gonna smash everyone and become the greatest, Asuka is partnered with ME after all...!_

[With renewed vigor, Lili goes into the lodge and knocks on Asuka's door.]


	3. Wake Up!

Lili: Asukaaaaaa! ...you'd better be awake, 'cuz i'm comin' in!

[Lili then opens the door and walks in to see the place a mess, with clothes strewn about the floor and Asuka sprawled out on top of her bed.]

Lili: Still out like a light, hmm? She in a coma or somethin'?

[Lili snaps her fingers at Asuka's head.]

Lili: The Welcome Workout really conked her out cold.

[Lili looks around the room in disgust.]

Lili: Look at this mess! Did Jin just change you out of your tennis gear and toss you into bed? If he thinks i'm cleaning up for you…

[Lili then notices a dirty sock on the floor and her face lights up.]

Lili: This should do the trick!

[Lili then grabs the dirty sock in disgust with her fingers, and holds it up to Asuka's nose. Slowly but surely, Asuka starts sniffing the air, and her eyes crack open as she lets out a groan and places her hand on her head.]

Lili: You're finally up! It's about time, seriously!

Asuka: Who….who's that?

[Asuka's vision begins to clear as she regains consciousness.]

Asuka: You? You are….the coach's daughter?

Lili: What?! Ohh man, you're really out of it...I'm your PARTNER!

Asuka: Ohhh really? Jeez….what the heck happened? My head hurts so bad…

Lili: You got beaned hard by a tennis ball at the Welcome Workout. It was pretty humiliating…

[Asuka grimaces as she puts her hands to her head.]

Asuka: _That was my chance to prove myself! Now everyone will think i'm a joke..._

Lili: Do you know where you are?

[Asuka peers around her surroundings quizzically and shrugs.]

Lili: This is the academy lodge. You know, the place you joined to become a tennis great.

Asuka: Oh….right.

Lili: That was quite a scene you made! Getting knocked out cold in the middle of your training.

Asuka: Ughhh….don't remind me.

Lili: As much as how embarrassing having you as my partner is, I was worried we'd be burying you out behind the courts.

Asuka: Gee….thanks….

Lili: Anyways, you hungry?

Asuka: Not really? I have such a headache…

Lili: Yes you are. You just don't know it cuz' you've been unconscious for so long.

[Asuka then has a face of realization as her stomach rumbles.]

Asuka: You're right!

Lili: Of course! I'd be starving, personally, if I was conked out all this time.

Asuka: Eugh...how long was I out anyway?

Lili: Well! Come on, change out of that jumpsuit n' tank top and into your tennis gear, and you'll find out!

Asuka: Hmmph…


	4. Fresh Places, Fresh Faces

[Donning their tennis gear, Asuka and Lili leave the room and head outside, to see a dark night sky.]

Asuka: Da heck?! Night?

Lili: Told ya you've been out for a while…

Asuka: Jeez…I must have missed a lot…

Lili: Don't fret about it.

[Asuka and Lili make their way inside a hall and stroll along forward. Along the way while taking to Lili, Asuka accidentally bumps into Jin, who was walking the opposite direction.]

Asuka: Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry!

Jin: Mannn, you are clumsy [chuckles]. How's your head?

Asuka: Fine, I guess…

Jin: Really? You were knocked out for a long time.

Asuka: I've been getting that a lot…

[Jin and Asuka both share a chuckle.]

Asuka: I'm just making my way to the restaurant.

Jin: Your head ain't fine, the restaurant is all the way back there!

[Jin points to a door in the far-away sight of Asuka and Lili that is labeled 'restaurant'.]

Asuka: What?! But...but Lili said-

[Lili then places her hand on her own mouth and giggles.]

Lili: I was just messing with you Asuka, how'd you miss such a big sign?!

Asuka: GRR….

Jin: Haha, well i'll leave you two to it. Goodbye.

[Jin then walks away with a smile. Asuka angrily makes her way to the restaurant with Lili.]

Asuka: Why'd you have to embarrass me like that?!

Lili: Why does it matter so much?

[Lili then leans to Asuka with a sly smile and winks.]

Lili: You crushin' on im'?

[Asuka's face turns bright red.]

Asuka: N…NO! I barely know the guy…

Lili: He just so happened to be the one that carried you to your room. Granted, we did force him to, but still…

Asuka: He did?! Still ain't crushin' on im' though…

Lili: Eh, suppose that's for the better. There's another girl here I think may have her eye on him.

Asuka: How do you know that?

Lili: We all had a big party and socialized while you were unconscious. His partner, Ling Xiaoyu I believe...They've been friends for a loooong time, but I can sense something in Xiaoyu's eyes…

Asuka: A party?! _This Xiaoyu girl?_ Alright, no more talking about my loss of consciousness from this point! I wanna forget it!

Lili: Okey-dokey.

[They both reach the entrance of the restaurant.]

Asuka: Here we are.

Lili: Yup! I don't blame ya for walking past it, what with the being knocked out and everything [grins].

[Asuka rolls her eyes and they walk into the restaurant, only to find it empty and all the food gone.]

Asuka: So where is all the food?!

Lili: Whoops, I guess everyone's eaten the last of it. After all, the amount of time you were out cold…[grins].

Asuka: _I'm one quip away from knocking YOU out, girl._

Lili: Ok ok ok, I can sense some madness...I'll stop now.

Asuka: Thank you.

Lili: There's one more place I can show you, and that's the main lounge where most of the other students would be hanging.

Asuka: Okay, sounds cool. I didn't really get to meet anyone properly.


	5. Main Lounge

[Lili and Asuka make their way over to the main lounge, where they see all 10 students in different groups chatting among one another. When Lili and Asuka walk in, the whole place erupts in gasps and shocked expressions.]

Julia: She's awake!

Asuka: Uhh...hey.

Kazuya: Weakling.

Asuka: Uhh, hey!

Paul: I actually agree with that guy for once, you got laid out by a freakin' machine!

Lili: Heheh...

Law: Wahaha!

Feng: You have disgraced me with your presence, girl.

Lili: Hey hey, that's a bit unfair...

Ganryu: She was the only one not to complete the Welcome Workout!

Xiaoyu: Boo to Asuka!

Lili: Who cares about that? It doesn't matter.

[Most of the students, minus Julia, Jin, Feng and Lili wail in laughter at Asuka.]

Lili: Come on people, grow up.

[The laughter grows louder and louder and Asuka is about to reach her boiling point, but someone else reaches theirs first.]

Lili: [Advances to the middle] ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!

[Everyone's eyes light up in shock, including Asuka's. The room is now dead silent, save for Lili's heavy panting.]

Lili: Umm…

[The room remains silent for a few moments. The silence breaks when another person runs into the lounge, the coach.]

Coach: Aye! It seems we are all present now! There is one last piece of info I shall reveal! ...Dang, why's the atmosphere feel dead in here?

[No one answers his question, silence filling the room again.]

Coach: Ah well. Now it is time to reveal, the match-ups!

Xiaoyu: …..Ooo, yay!

Coach: Here's how this championship will work! Each team has been ranked according to their performance in the Welcome Workout.

Asuka: _Uh-oh…_

Coach: And the first match will be between the 5th and 4th ranked teams. The winner of that will move on to fight the 3rd ranked team, and so forth, until only one team is crowned champion!

Ganryu: Huh?! But that means the highest-ranked team barely has to do any work!

Coach: Fool! That's why I told you to not mess around in your training!

Kazuya: So, get on with the results.

Coach: Damnn, someone's pushy. Aight aight, in 5th place...to nobody's surprise, is Emilie Rochefort and Asuka Kazama!

[Everyone minus Asuka and Lili nods in agreement.]

Coach: And their opponents, in 4th place…...are…...Julia Chang and Ganryu!

Ganryu: Only 4th!?

Julia: It's alright. We can do it!

Coach: This is our first match of the championship! It will happen first thing tomorrow morning, so be sure to sleep well and eat heartily!

[The Coach begins to leave, but is interrupted by Xiaoyu.]

Xiaoyu: Oye oye oye! What about the rest of the positions?!

Coach: Eh, I reckon i'd just make it all suspenseful for the rest of you!

Kazuya: Heh, already know i'm 1st.

Coach: There are spectator stands, however it is not mandatory to watch a match you're not taking part in! Feel free to use whatever free time you have to practice! Alright, Godspeed!

[The coach takes his leave as the excitement in the atmosphere builds up again.]

Paul: We're gonna be #1! Booyah!

Law: Awoo!

Jin: Now, I will get some rest.

Xiaoyu: Lemme come with ya!

[One by one, the students start leaving the lounge until only Asuka, Lili, Julia and Ganryu remain.]

Lili: I'm sorry about my uhh...outburst….before….

Julia: Don't worry about it. We will truly see your skill in our match. If it surpasses ours, you rightfully deserve to move on.

Lili: Thanks, you're a good friend.

Ganryu: Although, it seems mighty hard that you would best one of the highest ranked members in the ATP!

Julia: He's kidding.

Lili: [giggles].

Julia: Good luck out there, you two.

Asuka: Likewise!

Ganryu: It will certainly be a interesting battle.

Lili: Yeah!

[Julia and Ganryu leave in good spirits.]

Asuka: So….what was that?

Lili: What? They are nice people.

Asuka: Not that….your sudden rage before!

Lili: Oh...uh….nothin'...

[Asuka then pats Lili's shoulder.]

Asuka: Thanks for having my back.

Lili: Pssshhhh….their voices just...annoyed me….

Asuka: [smiles.]

Lili: Anyways, i'mma head off to sleep now. You should get some rest too.

Asuka: Will do.

Lili: We got a big day ahead of us!

Asuka: Since we gonna win every match!

Lili: Aww yes!

[Lili parts ways as only one thought ponders inside Asuka's mind.]

Asuka: _I need to train!_


	6. The Training

[Asuka runs straight to the tennis court in the illuminating night sky, and starts hitting balls with all her might.]

Asuka: _I can do this!_

[An hour passes of her trying to hit the balls in the court, with little success.]

Asuka: _I can do this!_

[A few hours pass of her practice, and her performance has slightly improved.]

Asuka: _I WILL DO THIS! I WILL REDEEM MYSELF!_

[After a while, she is able to blast every ball she serves into the opposing side with great force. She quickly stops for a breather, then stands tall and determination spreads across Asuka's face.]

Asuka: _Time to crush that damn machine._

[Asuka grabs the Welcome Workout machine from the side, loads some balls into it, and turns it on at a high speed setting. She quickly runs to the opposite side of the court, racket in hand, and springs into battle.]

Asuka: _Hit me with your best shot._

[The machine starts shooting balls in all different directions at a crazy pace, however Asuka sprints back-and-forth with great persistence, and sends the balls flying away with her racket.]

Asuka: _Now to shut this noisy machine up for good._

[One last ball shoots out of the machine, at a supersonic pace towards Asuka's head. Asuka, however, is not fazed and runs into it's path and swings the racket with her might. The ball gets flown straight into the opposite direction, and collides with a huge impact on the machine, the force knocking the machine on its side. Wiping her sweat away, Asuka stands with a smile.]

[She then looks up to see the sun rising.]

Asuka: _WHAT?! I was practicing all night?!_

[Asuka walks back into the hallway, where she notices the effects of her restless night, and drowsily walks into the restaurant.]

Lili: Hey, Asuka! The big game will start soon!

Asuka: Yay….!

[The two sit at a table and eat some breakfast.]

Lili: I got such a good sleep last night, how about you?!

Asuka: …

Lili: Hello?

Asuka: Oh oh oh...yea….

[Lili notices Asuka's bloodshot eyes and her face turns livid.]

Lili: Asuka, how much sleep did you get last night?

Asuka: …..Okay! I admit it….Maybe one or two or...no hours…

Lili: HUHHHHHH?! HOW COULD YOU?!

Asuka: It's ok! To be honest, I spent the entire night practicing and completely lost track of time…

Lili: Wha…..really?

Asuka: Yeah! I showed that darn machine who's boss.

Lili: Aye, that's pretty awesome, girl! But Asuka! These aren't machines we're up against, these are human beings! Human beings that need sleep! To focus and mentally prepare!

Asuka: I know...i'm sorry...I got so lost in my training. I'm sure we'll still do fine!

Lili: Aww, guess I can't be too mad at this. Don't act like we're friends or something but….i'm proud of you.

Asuka: Heh, cheers.

[Asuka and Lili share a smile.]

Lili: Besides, the amount of time you were knocked out should be enough sleep anyway [grins].

Asuka: Grr….[smiles].


	7. First Preparation

[Suddenly, a voice starts shouting out through loudspeakers placed all throughout the academy.]

Coach: Greetings! This is your coach speaking! I'm speaking to announce the first battle, Emilie & Asuka VS Julia & Ganryu, will be happening in 10 minutes! Competitors, please assemble at the courts, pronto! That is all.

Asuka: Well….this is it.

Lili: Let's.

[Lili and Asuka make their way to the tennis court. On the way, they bump into Xiaoyu.]

Asuka: Hello!

Lili: Hey there, coming to watch our battle?

Xiaoyu: You kidding? I don't think anyone's showing up! Think they all believe you gals will lose!

Asuka: The hell?!

Lili: No way!

Xiaoyu: Well, I'm kinda with them. I gotta go practice for my own battle. Bye!

[Xiaoyu runs off down the hall.]

Asuka: Gah, I really don't like that girl…

Lili: It's alright, let's prove her wrong!

[Lili and Asuka continue to make their way with determination in their faces. They arrive at the court to see Julia and Ganryu standing on their side of the court, and a big spectator stand that is empty.]

Julia: There you are! Hey!

Asuka: Hey there! Ready to give it your all?!

Ganryu: Indeed. Although I do wonder why these spectator seats are empty…

Lili: Uhhh….uh, yeah! How weird!

Ganryu: _That girl is weird, more like._

[The coach arrives and is shocked to find the spectator seats empty, but stays in high spirits nevertheless.]

Coach: Greetings! I will be the umpire for this match! This match shall begin in 5 minutes, good luck to both of you!

[The two teams are discussing between each other.]

Asuka: Oh mann...i'm so sleepy….

Lili: You gotta snap out of it! This is our shot!

Asuka: Yeah….you're right.

[On the other side, it is a mostly one-sided discussion.]

Julia: Hey, Ganryu! Are you even listening to me?! Gosh, what is it with you…

Ganryu: _If I lose to these girls, not only is it embarrassing to lose to Asuka, but i'll never win Julia's love! Ohhhh noooo! IshalldothisforyouJulia! Iwillwinyourlove!_

Coach: The match will begin in one minute.

Julia: I ain't going easy on you girls!

Lili: Heheh, neither will we!

Ganryu: This will be a fierce match. Let this play at once!

Asuka: Good luck!

Coach: LET'S START IT OFF!…...in 3…

Julia: For the forest.

Coach: 2….

Lili: For my social life.

Coach: 1….

Ganryu: For Julia.

Coach: …..COMMENCE PLAY!

Asuka: For redemption!


	8. First Battle

[The first ball is served as Asuka tosses a ball up and sends it gliding across the court with her net.]

Julia: Not happening!

[Julia runs up and counters the attack, and is able to return the ball to sender.]

Lili: I got your back, Asuka!

[Before the ball can make its way to Asuka at the back, Lili intercepts the ball and swings the racket with might. It aims straight towards Ganryu, who is able to deflect it without issue.]

Ganryu: Hmph, novice!

[The ball is flying back on the opposite side to where Lili is.]

Lili: All you, Asuka! Get it! Get it! Please...

[The ball gradually lowers down, and bounces on the court, next to Asuka, who is standing in drowsiness.]

Asuka: Wait, huh!?

Coach: Success! 15-0!

Lili: ASUKA!

Asuka: Oh shoot….my bad….

Lili: Forget it, we're so screwed…

[Lili serves up next, and performs a bland serve to the other side.]

Lili: _Huh? I add flair to everything I do! I guess i'm just not feeling it…_

[Asuka looks at Lili for a moment.]

Julia: Here we go!

[Julia races forward and hits the ball back.]

Ganryu: Woo! Perfect shot Ju-

[The ball suddenly drops to Ganryu and Julia's side of the court with immense speed.]

Ganryu: WHAAADDDAAAAHELLL!?

Coach: 15-15! Good!

Lili: Woah wait, huh?

[Lili looks in confusion and surprise to Asuka, who blows on her racket and spins it in her hand, in a fighting stance. Asuka then looks to Lili and smiles at her.]

[Lili looks to Asuka and smiles back. Both then get into a ready stance and look Ganryu and Julia in the eyes with determination.]

Ganryu: Allow me to serve, Miss Julia!

Julia: Sure.

[Ganryu takes a big run up and leaps in the air, tossing the ball over with his racket as he does so.]

Asuka: Not a chance!

Lili: Splendid shot, though.

[Asuka easily sprints over and hits the ball back.]

Julia: !

[Julia pants as she sprints across and narrowly collides her racket with the ball, swinging it back.]

Julia: Gah!

[The ball sullenly glides across as Lili takes a run up and spin-jumps into the air. She then brings her racket straight down and sends the ball crashing onto the opposite side of the court, Ganryu's efforts to run to it being futile.]

Ganryu: Hmph, not bad.

Lili: Likewise!

Coach: 15-30! Anybody's game!

Julia: Hopefully this shall suffice.

[Julia throws the ball and swings her racket with force, but Asuka matches her attack with her own position and counters the ball with fierce.]

Asuka: Hyahh!

[The ball is about to land onto the ground with Julia unable to stop it.]

Ganryu: _Ooohhhh goody-goody-goody! I shall prove myself!_

[Ganryu somersaults numerous times with great speed horizontally to where the ball is, and uses his racket to strike the ball up and back into the game. Lili stands wide-eyed with her mouth gaping open.]

Julia: Didn't see that coming, cool!

Lili: Wow….That was some fine agility!

[Lili stands tall on her toes, holds her racket high in the air, and pulls a 360° spin twice. The ball collides with the racket and is sent flying over Ganryu's head and lands on the court before Julia can run to it.]

Lili: But not fine enough!

Ganryu: Grr…

Lili: [giggles.]

Coach: 15-40! Match point! Miss Kazama and Miss Rochefort could take this out in a smashing victory!

Asuka: Hahahaaaah! Awww yeaahhh! That's what i'm talking about! We got this!

Lili: Yes! We're unstoppable!

[Lili and Asuka hi-five.]

Julia: I will never save the forest…

Ganryu: _Ohh noo! Julia being sad brings just as much sadness to me! Wahh!_

[Ganryu looks down in a sad state. Lili and Asuka stop and focus back to their opponents.]

Asuka: Hey, chin up. We're playing a great game!

Lili: You guys may still make a comeback!

[Julia nods in agreement, but Ganryu continues to look down.]

Ganryu: _How will I win? I have failed you, Julia…_

Lili: Don't count yourself out, Ganryu! You were amazing before! Turn that frown upside-down, please!

Ganryu: _That screaming girl annoys me...Damnit, I shall beat these two!_

[Ganryu unleashes a kiai and rolls up to the net, tossing the ball up and hitting it hard with the racket. It flies over to the other side.]

Asuka: Good….game!

[Asuka runs over and dives while holding the racket out, making it fly back.]

Julia: Not quite!

[Julia, who was waiting in the midst, analyzed the position the ball would land and springs forward to whack the ball back.]

Julia: Givin' it all I got!

Lili: Sorry, missy! Looks like we're moving on!

[Lili jumps in the air, rolls forward and lands in the splits, hitting the ball back during her forward roll.]

Lili: [smiles] Ta-da!

Asuka: Wait Lili! Actually look at your shots!

[Lili looks up to see the ball is aiming towards the white chalk displaying the boundary between the in and out zones. Asuka, Lili, Julia and Ganryu all tremble and shake with nerves as the ball makes its descent.]

Asuka: …?

Lili: …?

Julia: …?

Ganryu: …?!

[The ball continues its descent as there is nothing but a tense atmosphere. The competitors clench their teeth and shake with fear. Asuka puts both her hands to her cheeks as Ganryu closes his eyes. Lili is fretting with worry as Julia looks on with hope.]

Asuka: …

Lili: …

Julia: …

Ganryu: ….?!

[The ball is finally seconds away from colliding into the out zone by inches.]

Ganryu: NOOOOOO!

[Unable to take the suspense any longer, Ganryu sprints across and dives into the boundary, the ball colliding with his leg. He then kicks the ball up and sends it back with his racket.]

Ganryu: I...couldn't...handle...that!

[The ball is easily drifting towards Lili.]

Lili: _Ga…..Ganryu…._

[Lili stands as still as a statue in shock.]

Asuka: Send us to victory, Rochefort!

[Lili runs as fast as a turtle to the ball, and barely holds out her racket. The ball smoothly drops down to their side of the court.]

Coach: OH MY! What a shocker! 30-40!

[Asuka is flabbergasted at what just happened and walks towards Lili, as Julia and Ganryu celebrate on the other side.]

Asuka: Okay, what the heck was that?!

Lili: I…...I don't know.

Asuka: You don't know?! We coulda easily won the game there!

Lili: I don't know what came over me. I really don't!

Asuka: Look, we still got a shot, just please stay focused!

[Lili slowly nods.]

Lili: _What did I just do…? Why did I do that? I could have easily taken that shot..._

[Lili shakes her head trying to get back in focus mode]

Lili: Let's do this!

[She then tosses the ball in the air and takes a mighty swing with the racket. The ball soars across into Julia's position.]

Julia: _Lili seems out of her element…_

[Julia swings the racket smoothly, the ball aiming straight towards Lili.]

Julia: _Sorry girls, but I gotta save the fores-_

[Lili sends the ball flying back with great ferocity.]

Julia: Ahh!

Asuka: Hell yeah!

Ganryu: Huehuehue...Worthy competition!

[Ganryu then lets out a kiai as he jumps up and does a half-spin, hitting the ball back as he does so with a smile. The ball reverses back straight to Lili once again, who stands with a beaming smile.]

Asuka: Nail im' Lili!

[The ball glides over to Lili's position, as Lili makes barely any movement. She stays smiling, looking straight forward as if the ball doesn't even register to her.]

Asuka: Lili!? Lili?!

[Asuka dashes over to the ball and takes a dive, to no avail as the ball lands in their court.]

Coach: What a twist of events! 40-40! Next point takes it out!

Ganryu: Hehehe!

Julia: Nice!

Asuka: OYE! LILI!?

[Lili finally breaks out of her daze and looks to Asuka.]

Lili: Wait what?! They scored a point?

Asuka: Of course they did! Then again, you wouldn't notice since you seem to be stuck in some other freakin' dimension!

[Lili places her hand on her mouth in surprise.]

Lili: Bu-but...No way! That sumo wrestler's skill is just splendour!

Asuka: You haven't had a problem so far! Right when it comes to clutch, you doom us all now?!

Lili: He traverses around the field with such elegance!

Asuka: Can't believe this! So do you!

Lili: His style….he's like the waves dancing across the sand…

Asuka: What the hell? Not even making sense anymore…

Lili: And...and...and….his eyebro-

Asuka: Forget this!

[Asuka swings the racket hard as the ball comes down, the ball soaring across.]

Julia: Time to win this thing!

[Julia sends the ball to Lili, who is lost in her own world.]

Lili: Ahh, whenever Ganryu targets his balls to m-

Asuka: I ain't giving up so easily!

[A racket sends the ball flying back, coming from a panting Asuka, who is in front of Lili.]

Ganryu: Haha! Open spot!

[Ganryu hits the ball to the opposite side of the court in which Asuka and Lili stand. However, the ball once again is sent back, as Asuka grins on the side where the ball was dropping to.]

Julia: Wow!

Asuka: Looks like that training paid off!

Ganryu: Grr…

[The ball is sent back and forth multiple times as Julia and Ganryu both hit the ball to the other side, only to have Asuka send it back.]

Ganryu: This woman is a monster!

Julia: Very impressive...but she'll get tired eventually!

Lili: Hmm….hmm?

[Asuka continues sprinting across the court in order to counter all the oncoming balls. Her panting becomes increasingly louder as she sweats more.]

Asuka: Ohh mannn….

[Lili stands still yet again, seemingly in deep thought.]

Asuka: This is taking its toll...

[The ball maintains itself in the air, being hit back-and-forth by Asuka and the two opposing players. Lili looks to Asuka for a moment with her mouth open in bewilderment, then looks back to Ganryu.]

Lili: _I'm sorry..._

[During Asuka's sprint she seems as if she's gasping for air, and finally falls down to the ground out-of-breath.]

Asuka: Damnit!

[Although she fell down, it was not before she managed to send the ball back one more time, gliding in the air to Ganryu.]

Asuka: Gah...damnit, damnit, damnit! Really wanted to...redeem myself...really wanted to become one of the greats….damnit!

Julia: Send that winning shot, Ganryu!

Ganryu: With pleasure, Miss Julia!

[Ganryu runs up and hits the ball with might, sending it straight to Lili.]

Ganryu: Hooray!

Julia: Awesome! We did it!

[Ganryu turns to Julia and runs to her.]

Ganryu: Miss Juliaaa! All-all-all of my efforts, winning this battle...it was all for-

[Ganryu's giddiness fails to alert him to the tennis ball gliding across his head. Julia, who was not paying attention to Ganryu at all, takes a leap of faith and holds her racket out. However, the ball skims the top of the racket and, finally lands down onto their court. Lili holds her racket up proud with a smile.]

Coach: And the winners are, KAZAMA & ROCHEFORT!

[Asuka sits up in complete astoundment as Lili runs over to her.]

Asuka: You...you came through…

Lili: Just needed a reminder on who my partner really is! Seeing you go so hard...showed me the true spirit of this team, nothing can break that bond!

[Lili and Asuka share a smile as Ganryu and Julia walks over.]

Ganryu: A fine battle indeed!

Lili: Homna-homna…

Julia: You two were wonderful competitors!

Asuka: Same with you lot, came down to the wire!

Coach: Julia! Ganryu! You must take your leave, immediately!

Julia: I'll be rooting for you girls, hope you go far!

[Julia walks off the court.]

Ganryu: You! [points to Lili] Your agility and speed make for a fine competitor indeed!

Lili: Ga….Ganryu….I...I..I..I..I...

Ganryu: Also, your…...wait a minute, has Julia gone?

[Asuka nods.]

Ganryu: JULIAAAAAAAAA!

[Ganryu takes off as fast as light. Asuka gives Lili a pat on the shoulder.]

Lili: …

Asuka: Don't worry. Be proud of yourself.

Lili: Ye….yeah. You're right! We're gonna reach that #1 spot!

Asuka: Hell yeah!

[Asuka and Lili try to hi-five each other, but end up slapping each other in the face instead.]

Asuka: Grr!

Lili: GRR!

[Asuka and Lili march off the court in anger, shouting at each other.]


	9. Second Preparation

[A barrage of shouts come from Asuka and Lili while they are walking off the court.]

Coach: Oye! You two!

[The girls immediately stop and face the coach.]

Lili: Ye...yes sir?

Coach: Firstly, to celebrate your victory against Julia and Ganryu, you shall receive a lifeline! Which you can use in any battle at any time!

Lili: Oh, yay!

Asuka: Rockin', what ya got?!

Coach: The first lifeline is…..Timeout time!

Lili: Hm?

Coach: Simple! For one use only, whenever at any point in a battle you need a quick breather, you just need a break, or you get struck by lightning...anytime you want, you call the timeout and you get a 20 minute break!

Asuka: Suppose that can come in handy.

Lili: Cool! But I have a feeling we won't be needing it, hehe.

Coach: Secondly, I'd advise you stay on the court!

Asuka: But...we already won?

Coach: Well yes, you two did win….the previous match at least!

Lili: Wait-

Coach: That's right, the next match will be starting right in 10 minutes!

Asuka: Da hell!? We just finished our last one and i'm exhausted!

Lili: Yeah, what gives?

[The coach ignores their pleas as he whips out a loudspeaker and shouts into it.]

Coach: Greetings! This is your coach speaking! I'm speaking to announce the second battle, Emilie & Asuka VS…..

[The coach checks his clipboard to double-check the 3rd ranking team.]

Coach: Paul & Law! This match will be happening in 10 minutes! Competitors, please assemble at the courts, pronto! That is all.

Lili: Oh my, that Phoenix guy constantly boasts about being #1 in the universe.

Asuka: Heh, and that's why he came third? Heheh...

Lili: We should proceed with caution! That Marshall Law guy can pull some crazy stunts too!

Asuka: Mmm, you have a point. I'm still wayyy dead-tired from last match!

Lili: Can't believe we have to play this match back-to-back

Asuka: Yeah!

[The coach then moves close to the two girls, and speaks in a quiet voice.]

Coach: Aight i'mma let ya in on a little secret…...these two guys, your opponents….i'd consider them eh, 'minor characters' so to speak. Therefore, it's just best to get this match over and done with...

[The coach then walks back to the umpire position.]

Lili: What does he mean?

Asuka: No idea...I guess we just gotta give it our all!

Lili: Indeed!

[Asuka and Lili get on their side of the court with confident smiles, as Paul and Law walk onto the court. Both of their eyes bulge and their jaw hangs open as they glance at their opponents.]

Law: WHAAAAA?!

Paul: How did these two beat the sumo wrestler and mother nature?!

Law: Na-na-na-na-na-na!

Paul: They could barely complete the workout! What happened?

Lili: Well well, I guess you underestimated us [giggles].

Asuka: Our dedication and determination will crush through any obstacles in our way!

Paul: I don't believe this! Whatever, you're delusional if you think you can defeat ME! The #1 tennis player in the universe!

Law: Hwoaa!

[All of a sudden, all Xiaoyu, Jin, Feng and Kazuya arrive.]

Asuka: Jin's here? Xiaoyu's here?! What are they all doing here?!

[They all take a place on the spectator stands and sit down.]

Asuka: Oh.

Lili: Ahh yea, I forgot those existed.

Paul: Haha, no one came to watch your match! We'd all thought you lost!

Coach: The match will begin in one minute.

[The students on the stand chatter among themselves.]

Feng: We were foolish to not watch that first match.

Kazuya: As if they have a chance against me.

Jin: Asuka made a comeback after such a bad Welcome Workout. I'm proud.

Xiaoyu: Howwww?! Wow-wow-wow!

[On the court, Paul stands bored, twiddling his finger in his ear as Law does backflips.]

Asuka: Bring it! Our skills are plenty!

Lili: Time to send these fellas to the junkyard they came from!

Law: Hyah! Wyah!

Paul: Relax, we ain't gonn' lose.

Coach: LET'S START IT OFF!…...in 3…

Paul: For the #1 title!

Coach: 2….

Lili: For payback!

Coach: 1….

Law: For a storyline in which i'm not broke!

Coach: …..COMMENCE PLAY!

Asuka: For humility!


	10. Second Battle

[Asuka tosses the ball high and whacks it over with a fierce blow from her racket.]

Paul: Osu!

[Paul charges up and sends the ball flying with a backhand stroke. Lili lets out a giggle.]

Lili: Nothing to worry about.

[Standing near the baseline, Lili dashes up to the oncoming ball and hits it back with a forehand stroke. The ball cruises through the air as Law tries to leap onto its path, but misses. Paul is about to return the ball back, but the ball's trajectory changes path as the ball has some added spin. It lands near the side Paul with a thud.]

Coach: Score! 0-15!

Paul: No way!? How is this possible!?

Asuka: You call yourself #1, huh?

Paul: Of...of course! Just a minor setback!

Lili: Don't worry. You'll always be number 2 [giggles].

Paul: SHADDUP!

[Paul throws the ball up high and charges his serve, holding the racket as far back as he can. As the ball falls down, Paul unleashes a mighty swing that sends the ball cannoning to the other side.]

Paul: Who's #2 now, runts?!

[Asuka tries running to the ball but it's speed is just too fast. It is flying towards Lili near the baseline, however Lili stays standing still with a smile.]

Asuka: Lili! Lili!? Oye! Don't tell me it's this again….

[A chuckling Lili faces Asuka.]

Lili: See for yourself!

[Asuka looks at the flying ball, and opens her mouth in surprise when she sees the ball way past the baseline. It lands on the ground not even anywhere close to the court.]

Coach: Fault! 0-30!

[Paul stands, clenching his teeth and twitching his eye. He then lets out a waterfall of tears, bawling on the court.]

Kazuya: _What a pathetic man..._

Paul: Why is this happening!?

Lili: Haha! Quite simple reason, actually.

Asuka: Maybe you shoulda actually seen us play!

Lili: Then you would know our playstyle…..Oh well, your loss!

Paul: Grr….

[Law steps up to Paul.]

Law: Calm down, my friend. And allow me to step in!

[Law serves up the ball.]

Law: HWOOOOAA!

[As the ball hangs in the air, Law backflips himself up into the air right with the ball.]

Asuka: Woah!

[Law then performs another backflip, kicking the ball higher with his feet, then strikes it even more upwards on the path to the girls' side of the court.]

Lili: Oh my!

Asuka: That was pretty solid! How are we supposed to counter that?

Lili: We can't!

Asuka: At least try!?

[Asuka and Lili's heads shoot straight up as they run around the court like chickens, trying to position themselves for the ball's landing.]

Lili: I can barely see it!

Asuka: Gah, neither.

[The ball comes back into view at a breakneck speed. Asuka and Lili both try to catch it with their racket but end up diving into each other, crashing onto the ground.]

Asuka: Grr! Damnit Lili!

Lili: Ugh, quit getting in the way!

[They both get up and are at each other's heads, but then hear the sound of a thump on the ground.]

Asuka: …

Lili: ...

[They slowly look over to the court, and to their surprise, see that the ball has landed just out of the court, next to the baseline.]

Coach: How unfortunate! 0-40! Match point!

Law: Ohhhhhh mannnnnnn…..

Paul: WHAAAAATTTT!? F# K&%$!

Law: Sorry, man.

Paul: SORRY!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE #1 HERE! THIS IS MADNESS!

[The people sitting in the stands and even the coach sigh and facepalm.]

Law: Don't take it too seriously, chill out dude.

Paul: DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT!

Asuka: He is so mad….

Lili: Oh gee…

[Paul rages about, stomping the ground in circles for a moment and punching the ground of the court, then finally breathes heavily in exhaustion and lets out a tear.]

Paul: Hmph…

[Paul serves up the ball and hits it with his racket with little force. The ball is sent straight to the net, and rolls off the net into his own side of the court.]

Coach: The winners…...KAZAMA & ROCHEFORT!

[The spectators, and even the girls themselves are in total surprise.]

Asuka: But….we barely did anything….

Lili: Uhh….Good game? I guess…

[Paul's head is down as he walks away to Law.]

Law: Whaaaatt was thaaaaat?

Paul: Forget being number one man….If it makes me act like the way I was during the match…..Your friendship is enough, man.

[Paul and Law pat each other on the back.]

Law: But…..we're both broke now.

Paul: Oh, yeah.

[Paul and Law's eyes widen in calamity.]

Paul/Law: AWWW MANNNNNN!

[Paul and Law sprint off from the court. Asuka and Lili just stand dumbfounded with their mouths open.]

Asuka: …..What even was this match?

Lili: Amen.


	11. Chill Time

[As the spectators leave, Asuka and Lili are doing some after-match stretches, proud of their win, when the coach walks over.]

Coach: Fine work, you two! You have quite a bucketload of free time at your leisure before the next match!

Lili: Thank goodness!

Asuka: Yeah, i'm beat!

Coach: I suggest you use your time wisely! The training courts are right here, instead of that 'socializing' nonsense…

Asuka: Yeah yeah, whatever…

[The girls turn to walk away.]

Coach: OI, YOU LOT!

[The girls immediately turn back and grab each other, shaking in fear.]

Coach: I almost forgot to tell you about your lifeline! I am so forgetful these days, gahahah!

[Asuka and Lili regain their composure as they look at one another for a moment, then instantly brush each other off.]

Lili: Eww!

Asuka: Eww you!

Lili: Anyways, what's the lifeline?

Coach: This time, the lifetime is…..15 love!

Asuka: 15 love?

Coach: It's exactly as it sounds! For one time, you tell me before the match if you want this to apply, and i'll instantly kick up 15 points to your score!

Asuka: Sweet!

Coach: Now, begone! Don't have too much fun!

[Lili and Asuka leave the court in good spirits.]

Asuka: Woohoo! Where ya headed, partner?

Lili: Hmm...perhaps I shall train soon….I never got to train much.

Asuka: Boooooring! Let's go and have some fun with the other kids!

Lili: Uh, I guess. Just for a bit.

Asuka: Rockin'!

[Asuka and Lili head into the main lounge, where they spot Xiaoyu laying on a couch with her headphones on, listening to music. Asuka slowly tiptoes over to Xiaoyu.]

Lili: What are you doing?

Asuka: Check it out….

[Asuka places her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder and leans in to her ear.]

Asuka: WHAZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP?!

[Xiaoyu immediately leaps out of the couch in fright. She scowls and places her hands on her hips when she sees Asuka.]

Xiaoyu: Gurl! How annoying can you get?! Lili, your friend is like, sooo annoying.

Lili: Sh…..she's not my friend…

Asuka: I'm….i'm not annoying….

Xiaoyu: Buzz off!

Lili: Gee Asuka! Xiaoyu, she's sorry. What are you doing here?

Xiaoyu: Hmph. Ahh Jin told me to go and train! Butttttt…..i'm feelin' a bit lazy..hehe! Shushhhhh, don't tell him _[pokes tongue out]_.

Lili: Ahh, I understand. I'm planning to head to the courts soon, perhaps you'd like to train together?

Xiaoyu: Sounds fantastic! Just don't bring that rotten egg with ya _[points to Asuka]_.

[Asuka growls as Lili chuckles, both taking their leave into the hallway.]

Asuka: Gosh, I just don't know what you see in her…

Lili: She's great! I don't know why you get all mean around her.

Asuka: Grr….

[As the girls walk down the hallway they notice Feng, whose head is down in concentration as his fists are clenched.]

Lili: What is with him?

Asuka: Don't be so judgemental! Hello there! How do you do?

Feng: ...

Asuka: Hey! How dare you!?

[Feng cracks one eye open and glances to the girls.]

Feng: You are not worth my time. Begone.

Asuka: You want a piece of m-

Lili: Relax. We'll prove him wrong.

[Lili drags a maddened Asuka away down the hallway.]

Asuka: _I know that guy from somewhere….where have I seen him?_

Lili: What matters is we beat him! He may be condescending, but at least he's not a total jerkface like Kazuya!

[Asuka and Lili nod.]

Asuka: Mannn, i'm starving….

Lili: Restaurant?

Asuka: Lets!

[Asuka and Lili wander down to the restaurant door. They open the door, to a shocking sight.]


	12. Ding Ding Ding

Asuka: _Jin!?_

[Asuka immediately sprints over to an injured Jin, him lying on the floor of the restaurant, gritting his teeth while clenching his leg that appears to have a big bruise on it. Other wounds are also scattered around his body.]

Asuka: What happened?!

Jin: Tch…...him….

[Jin points up, straight towards a man with his arms crossed, seemingly staring down at Jin. It is hard to tell however, as the man dons a sharp, black mask that covers his face. Asuka clenches her fist in anger.]

Lili: Disgraceful! Have you no manners? Quit being a coward and show your true self!

[The man booms with laughter, and turns to exit the restaurant. As he is walking away, a hard punch connects to his head. He groans in pain and turns to see Asuka in front of him, panting with anger.]

Masked Man: You're a bloody fool...

Lili: _Wait a minute...this sounds like…._

[As the man and Asuka face each other, Lili strides over behind the man and rips his mask right out from his face, revealing none other than Kazuya Mishima.]

Lili: I knew it!

Asuka: Y…..you…..

Kazuya: Wahahaha! So you know. I guess it makes no difference.

Jin: What is the….meaning of...this, Kazuya…?

Kazuya: Simple. Earlier on, we had a sparring tennis match, and for some reason you happened to best me. Figured i'd show you who's really boss. Perhaps I shouldn't have become enemy #1 by revealing myself, although at this point I couldn't really care less. You'll be far too weak to stand a chance against me at the finals.

Jin: Tch….

[Jin clutches to his chest and starts coughing. Asuka looks Kazuya in the eye with utter malice.]

Asuka: You. are. going. DOWN!

Kazuya: _[chuckles]_ As if you and barbie here even have a chance of defeating me.

[Asuka readies herself into a fighting stance as Kazuya does the same.]

Asuka: You sure? You sure you wanna fight me?

Kazuya: Pitiful.

[Lili barely has time to register the situation, when Asuka and Kazuya rush into each other with their fists drawn. Asuka aims for Kazuya's face however he lifts his leg up to block the punch..]

Kazuya: Pathetic.

[Kazuya then tries to land an uppercut, however Asuka leaps onto his fist and soars into the air.]

Kazuya: Cowar-

[Kazuya is suddenly struck by Asuka's foot landing down onto his shoulder. A slight grimace shows on Kazuya's face.]

Asuka: You done yet?

[Smiles form on Lili and Jin's faces as Kazuya's grows madder.]

Kazuya: Dead meat!

[Asuka does a bunch of 360° spins as Kazuya does the same, both drawing themselves into each other - Asuka about to unleash a kick, and Kazuya about to unleash a punch.]

Lili: You got this, Asuka!

Jin: Go get im'...

[Both Asuka and Kazuya execute their attacks at the same time, and both of them get sent flying across the restaurant. Asuka is able to maneuver her feet to land on the side of a pillar, which she ricochets off and lands onto the ground with a flip.]

Asuka: Let's go! Let's go!

[Kazuya however, is sent flying into a small metal table which he crashes into, and slides off.]

Lili: That's gotta hurt…

Jin: Nice.

Kazuya: Tch, barely grazed me...

Asuka: Come get some!

[Asuka sprints over to him and is about to send a kick to his head, however Kazuya grabs her leg while it's in mid-air. She twists herself free and lands back upright, but Kazuya grabs her head and gives her a strong headbutt.]

Kazuya: Heh!

Asuka: Gah, that's nothin'

[Kazuya walks towards her and he is able to grab her again, when she manages to get a hold of his arm, and grins. She then forces him to fall down to the ground, where she gives the arm she is holding a firm twist. Kazuya bellows in pain for a slight moment.]

Kazuya: You're starting to annoy me, girl...

Asuka: You could always give up.

Kazuya: Grr!

[Kazuya and Asuka run into each other where they each send a number of parries and blows at zooming speed.]

Jin: I can barely tell who's attacking who anymore!

Lili: I believe in Asuka!

[The action becomes so intense that a big dust cloud begins to form around them, which does nothing to stop the onslaught of attacking and dodging going on at the center of the restaurant. Eventually, the cloud settles as the two fighters' stamina decreases. Asuka takes this moment to roll beside Kazuya, grabbing his leg as she does so, sending him crashing to the floor. As she stands from her roll, she lifts his leg and bends it to an excruciating degree.]

Kazuya: Argh!

Asuka: Just give up.

[Asuka marches toward Kazuya, who is still on the floor. She then charges her fist, and is about to send a deafening blow, when the restaurant door suddenly opens. Asuka stands momentarily looking at the door.]

Kazuya: _Fool..._

[As Asuka stares at the door for that split-moment, Kazuya jumps up off the ground and sends one high kick to Asuka's head, and brings the foot back for another attack, sending Asuka down to the ground.]

Kazuya: Who's supreme now?!

Lili: It'll never be you!

[Kazuya then leaps to Asuka and sends a barrage of punches to her while she's down.]

Jin: This isn't looking good!

Asuka: Gah….ughhh…

[Asuka is able to woozily kick Kazuya out of her way, and tries to stand but is too fatigued at the moment.]

Asuka: Going...down...Kazuya….

Lili: Asuka!

[Kazuya stands with a wicked grin as he slowly walks over to Asuka, charging his fist up.]

Lili: Nooo!

Kazuya: Any last words, imbecile?

Asuka: Screw you!

[Asuka can only watch as Kazuya's red glove gets bigger and bigger…]

[!?]

[ **WHAM!** ]


	13. Third Preparation

_I try to hit the ball with all my might, but it simply glides past the racket and thumps onto the court..._

Coach: Point! 30-15!

 _It's not working...I can't do this...This is pointless...This is useless...There is no chance….._

… _..unless I have my partner by my side!_

"Oye! Coach! I'm electing to use the timeout lifeline!"

Coach: Well, can't argue with that! Jin and Xiaoyu, as well as you too, 20 minute break!

Xiaoyu: Huhhh?! How unfair…

Jin: It's ok, Xiao.

 _I walk off the court, knowing there's only one thing that's on my mind...One thing I need to do. Wake her up!_

[There is a knock on the door.]

 _Guess i'm forcin' my way in, heh._

[The door is kicked down as she walks over to the unconscious girl.]

 _She still out, huh? Guess I gotta get creative..._

 _Sweet, I think this just might be what I needed._

 _C'mon…_

 _C'mon…_

…

[A light is shone onto Lili's face as she peers her eyes open and groans. She then winces and starts rubbing her jaw.]

Lili: …..How long was I out?

Asuka: Quite a while girl…..quite a while….

Lili: What on earth happened? Is my social life gonna be okay?!

[Asuka pats Lili on the shoulder.]

Asuka: I wouldn't worry about that for a while, heh…

Lili: Ohh man…

[After a few minutes, Lili clambers from her bed and sits up.]

Lili: So, gimme the rundown.

Asuka: Dude, I was about to get pummeled by Kazuya. He had his fist at the ready!

Lili: Oh my!

Asuka: That is until, you stepped in. So brave, so heroic! You dashed over and challenged him to a fight in my honour!

Lili: Hey, my social buzz remains! At least I went down fighting like a hero, huh?

Asuka: Well actually, you got knocked out cold in one punch.

Lili: WHAT?!

Asuka: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….

[Lili shakes her head in shame and buries her head in her hands. A voice then comes from an intercom.]

Coach: 10 minutes!

Asuka: Oh yeah, one other thing.

Lili: Hm?

Asuka: We're currently in the middle of our match for the #2 spot.

Lili: WE ARE?!

Asuka: _[chuckles]_ Now you know how I felt! Stuff went down while you were out, y'kno.

Lili: Gee….

[Lili takes a moment to regain her composure.]

Lili: It's all coming back to me now...Is that why the coach opened the door to come into the restaurant?

Asuka: Oh nah, he just wanted to remind everyone to train.

Lili: Gosh darn it!

Asuka: So here's the situation...our opponents are Jin and Xiaoyu. Since you were out, I figured it'd be my best bet to play our 15 extra points lifeline. Turns out, without you, those were the only 15 points I could score as of now. We're currently at 15-30.

Lili: Wow...Oh my, wait then who's currently in the court for our side?!

Asuka: Ahh right, I used the timeout lifeline in order to come here and help you rise from the dead. 2 lifelines in one match, but I figured it was worth it.

Lili: You couldn't at least score one without me?

Asuka: I got some training underway during the break, but to be honest…..No. We're both a team, Lili. I realize that without my partner, I don't really have a chance.

Lili: But I've been unconscious...I'm pretty sore and I didn't manage to get any training done!

Asuka: Don't worry, cause as long as you and I are on the court, we're unstoppable no matter what.

Lili: Wo...wow. Uh, thank you….I guess!

[Asuka and Lili smile and share a firm handshake as the intercom speaks again.]

Coach: 5 minutes! Assemble at once!

Asuka: Feelin' good?!

Lili: Alright! I'll get my gear on and i'll be ready to roll!

[Donning their tennis gear, Asuka and Lili stride over to the tennis court. The moment they arrive, gasps echo all around the court, save for the lone spectator sitting at the stand with closed eyes and 10 tea cups balanced over his body, Feng.]

Coach: She's awake?! This battle just got much more interesting!

Xiaoyu: Lili!

[Xiaoyu dives under the middle net and leaps up onto Lili.]

Xiaoyu: Glad to see you're awake!

Lili: Haha, appreciate it!

Xiaoyu: Wish your annoying friend was the one that copped it, she is just too easy to score against! Snooze-fest! Now we're gonna have some fun!

Lili: Aww she's really not that bad! As you're about to see _[winks to Asuka]_.

[Asuka nods in competitiveness.]

Jin: Nice to see you're up. Whichever of us wins, we will put Kazuya to shame.

Everyone on the court: Indeed!

Coach: Timeout is up! Time to resume the game, score stands at 30-15! Seems we're all here, I shall make it official like the ol' times!

[The competitors gather on the courts, determined as can be.]

Coach: LET'S START IT OFF!…...in 3…

Jin: For vengeance…

Coach: 2….

Lili: For the team!

Coach: 1….

Xiaoyu: For a happy-ever-after with Jin and Lili, without that annoying Asuka!

Coach: …..COMMENCE PLAY!

Asuka: For the mate!


End file.
